


#10 Ten Years Together

by KittyNoir666



Series: Felix Month 2019 [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyNoir666/pseuds/KittyNoir666
Summary: 10 years of being together and it's time to celebrate
Relationships: Allan/OC, Allegra/Claude (Miraculous Ladybug), Chloé Bourgeois/Sabrina Raincomprix, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Félix, Nino Lahiffe/OC
Series: Felix Month 2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1409209
Kudos: 42





	#10 Ten Years Together

Ten years together.

Ten years since they first met.

Ten years since they found each other.

Ten years since they been fighting together

Now they 25 years old in this world.

Felix woke up with his arms wrapped around Marinette. Felix sighed as he held Marinette tighter and Marinette snuggled herself closer to Felix. Felix saw that it was morning but there wasn’t any sun yet so he concluded that it was around 5 or 6 in the morning. Felix stayed awake while he watched Marinette sleep and played with her hair. 

Marinette slowly started waking up when the sun started peaking through the sky. Her eyes began to flutter open as she looked up to Felix who had a soft smile on his lips while he looked at her. They kissed as they moved themselves to look out their window and see the sun rising while they cuddled together. 

“We have to get up soon,” Felix said as he snuggled his face into Marinette’s neck

“Oh but I don’t want to,” Marinette pouted before letting out giggles as Felix snuggled her neck 

“Mari, it’s the anniversary of when we all met and became the miraculous team,” Felix reasoned as he began to get up. He went to grab some clothing and went to go shower. 

At the moment Felix entered the shower, Marinette’s phone started going off and she moved to answer it. Before she answered it she saw that it was 7:45 am, “Hey Chloe”

“Marinette, darling. Wanted to tell you that Pollen, Sabrina, and Mullo will be bringing the documents for the meeting later.” Chloe said from the other end of the line, “And we will also bring the lasagna which Sabrina is making today since she prepared the staff yesterday.”

“Alright, see you later today Chloe,” Marinette responded back, “We can talk about making a plan tomorrow but for today, today is a day of celebration.”

“Yeah, yeah, I just hope to catch those bitches who call themselves Farfalla and L'oiseau Bleu,” Chloe hissed as Marinette shook her head at the amount of anger Chloe held as though they didn’t see this coming

“Chloe, we knew that when we defeated Adrien’s Father that a new person would take them,” Marinette mentioned, “And we did our best to prepare for them and we have our thanks to future Claude on that and you know it.”

“Yeah, I know,” Chloe sighed as she recounted the moment after defeating Hawkmoth and getting the warning of another taking both miraculous and using them against Ladybug and Chat Nuit. Chloe also remembers the shock at seeing Hawkmoth be Adrien’s father and finding out he was trying to bring his comatose wife back after she used a defective peacock miraculous. 

She was even more shocked at finding out Adrien was the previous Chat Noir, Chloe thought Adrien would head in the same direction as his father, he instead was adopted by Nathalie Sancoeur who everyone thought was Mayura but there was no evidence that she knew or was involved with Mr. Agreste plans so she was allowed to adopt him and take him away from Paris and everything behind. Ladybug paid Nathalie a visit at a hotel she and Adrien were staying at and was able to heal Nathalie from whatever the miraculous was doing to her but it left her with a limb since her legs were already affected too much. Nathalie confessed her involvement but Ladybug told her that if she raised Adrien right and showed the world that he was different from his father Ladybug would forgive her completely.

“Anyway, I shall see you tonight Marinette and please tell Felix my thanks for the loan and support he gave me to start my business along with helping me give my father’s hotel to Sabrina fully,” Chloe said but was then spooked by a loud bang that even Marinette heard, “I gotta go, I Jason might have dropped something.”

“Go, look after your kid before leaving him with his grandparents,” Marinette said goodbye just as Felix finished with his shower.

He was wearing a black dress shirt, black dress pants, black dress shoes, and a black suit coat. He combed his blond hair back as he prepared for his day at work before dinner at his home. Marinette got up from the bed and kiss her husband before going to shower herself. After showering she did her makeup she got dressed. She wore a pink cheongsam dress but with an a-line skirt, she wore red wedge shoes, and she blowdried her hair and kept it down. 

Unlike Felix, she had the day off and was preparing her home for her party with her friends. She got the remaining kwami and Tikki to help her set up her home and giving them rewards by giving them, sweets. She put up red, gold, green, black, orange, yellow, white, teal, and brown balloons, a banner with the words ‘10 year anniversary’ on it. She began to make some sweets and food for the party.

~~~~~~

“Felix, I swear to all the gods and goddesses I will drag you to the meeting kicking and screaming if you don’t go right now. You have to meet with the investors to boost the company.” Nyx said as she entered Felix’s office and saw him organizing papers.

“I’ll go in a second,” Felix responded not looking up

“No, you’ll go now,” Nyx growled and glared at Felix.

Felix finally looked up from what he was doing and finally saw Nyx. Her hair was down and in need of a wash, her eyes had bags under them, and her clothing looked disorganized. He was shocked, to say the least, “What happened to you?”

“Adrien Agreste is what happened,” Nyx hissed, “He appeared out of nowhere and started demanding to talk to Marinette and how he was destined to be with her since he was the first. He then went on Twitter and said how he was going to work with MDC industries and how he will woo the CEO. It took a day in a half to fix that fucking mess so I am running on no sleep and no coffee. I also had to find his adoptive mother to drag him back to the states and publicly apologize for the fiasco.”

“Oof, well you can take the rest of the day off since the meeting is the only thing on the schedule and I’m already done with the rest of the other work other than the advertising,” Felix commented, “By the way, Which ones are you bringing today?”

“I’m bringing all of them,” Nyx answered leaning against the wall next to the door, “I also have the documents I was looking for so we can review them tomorrow.”

“Good, now, Nyx,” Felix said as he walked up to Nyx, held her by the shoulders, and looked her straight in the eyes, “Go home, get some sleep, shower, and prepare yourself for tonight.”

Nyx nodded as she began to leave the office with Felix not far behind with papers for his meeting. Felix got through the meeting quickly before getting back to the work he had before the meeting. Before he realized it, it was now 12:30 pm and he had done more than the work he planned to do and now he had done the work for two days instead of one and he could take his day off tomorrow. 

Felix gathered himself and his stuff and left the building saying goodbye to his employees and telling them not to take too long on staying there. When he arrived back at his home he saw the place decorated from head to toe along with sweets. He went to look for Marinette and saw her in the library surrounded by the kwami all leaning on her as she read to them. Felix smiled at the scene in from of him before joining them and giving Marinette a kiss hello.

“Sorry, I’m late my love,” Felix apologized as Marinette returned the kiss

“Your not really late since no one is here yet,” Marinette giggled as she got up

Felix saw that she had on the 7 miraculous’s that were left in the box and that they shifted to fit into her outfit. Felix was proud that Marinette was able to use and have on more than one miraculous without fainting or getting fatigued. They were talking about how Felix did enough work for two almost 3 days and will be taking a break tomorrow and that Marinette can also take a break tomorrow. There was a knock on the door so they went to answer and saw Allegra and Claude are there with a bowl of potato salad.

“Hey, guys,” Allegra greeted by giving Felix and Marinette cheek kisses. She wore an orange romper with a bow at the waist and a deep v, white heels, and her hair was put up in a bun, “Trixx is also all geared up for today,”

“As is Fluff,” Claude commented as he entered and hugged Marinette and Felix. He was wearing a white dress shirt, black dress pants, a light blue suit coat, and dark blue dress shoes. 

After them, Kagami and Luka came next with sushi and tempura and their kwami. Kagami wore a short kimono with black tights, black heels, and her hair was combed to the right. Luka wore a white dress shirt, black dress pants, a teal suit coat, and dark blue dress shoes. With them came Longg and Sass who went to join the kwami.

Chloe, Sabrina, Allan, and Nino arrived together leaving Nyx to be the last to arrive. Chloe wore a yellow shirt dress, black heels, and her hair was in a high ponytail. Sabrina wore a plaid a-line dress, black heeled short boots, and her hair was tied into a bow. Allan woe a white dress shirt, dark brown dress pants, dark brown suit coat, light brown shoes, and a light brown tie. Nino wore a light blue dress shirt, dark green dress pants, a light green suit coat, and light brown dress shoes. 

They brought pasta and Mac and cheese respectively and their kwamis also joined the other kwamis. They started the party as they waited for Nyx, they talked about Luka and Kagami’s coming wedding, Chloe and Sabrina’s child, Nino and his new girlfriend, Allan and his new boyfriend, Marinette and Felix’s future in their relationship. They were interrupted by the doorbell and when Felix went to answer it he came back with Nyx.

Nyx was wearing a purple spaghetti strap wrap dress with dark blue and dark red flowers on it, purple heels, and her hair was in two braids with purple ribbons braided into the braids. As Nyx walked the kwami started flying out of their hiding place from inside Nyx’s purse and her dress to float around. 

“It’s about time you arrived, we were getting hungry,” Chloe complained to which Nyx rolled her eyes.

“Well I’m sorry but dealing with problematic people makes me exhausted and besides, I’m here now so we can eat and talk and then really celebrate,” Nyx said with a laugh

They all moved to the dinner table and began to serve themselves food and eat said food. They talked and talked as if they don’t see each other every day or every other day.

~~~~~~

It was now 8 pm and they had all eaten enough to put them all into food comas. They were resting on the couches before Allan stood up and began to stretch. The others took note and began to get up and stretch. They all smiled before calling out for their transformations but after Nyx and Marinette took off the extra kwami and only having one.

“Tikki spots on!”

“Plagg claws out”

“Trixx lets pounce”

“Wayzz shell on”

“Pollen buzz on”

“Fluff clockwise”

“Sass scales slither”

“Longg bring the storm”

“Kaalki full gallop”

“Mullo get squeaky”

“Zanne lighting storm”

Each one of them got involved in bright light and saw each other transformed. Ladybug’s outfit had changed once after she got older, her outfit consisted of red stirrup kevlar pants with black armor on her knees and thighs but with black spots covering the red of the pants, black combat boots, a red tube top with black spot and armor on the side of the shirt, a red sleeveless jacket with black armor on her shoulders, red ring style fingerless gloves with black spots, her hair was still in her signature ponytails with her ribbons as antennas but now her hair would turn red at the tips of her ponytails, and her eye mask was still red with black spots.

Chat Nuit’s outfit was a black kevlar skintight suit with short sleeves, a black leather belt with a bell at the end of the tail, thigh-high boots with silver chains wrapped around them, a kevlar long sleeve jacket with chains wrapped around the sleeves, a golden bell wrapped around his neck around the jacket, his ears were in his head with both of the ears pierced with two gold earrings on the left ear and a silver earring on the right ear, and his hair was as wild as ever.

Ruixx’s outfit was orange kevlar pants with white on the inside of the pants, black knee-high pants, a white crop-top halter top with orange on the sides and black around the neck, the foxtail was a skirt tail attachment with the top being orange and half-way to the tip being black, black ring style fingerless gloves with orange around the upper arm, her mask for completely orange with black around the eyes, her ears were orange with black at the tips and were facing outward, and her hair was completely orange and in a long ponytail with black and white strands of hair mixed in with the orange.

Carapace’s outfit was a kevlar skintight suit with the top half being forest green on the top half, emerald green for the bottom half both having the design of a turtle’s skin and lime green on the front with the design of a turtle shell, the bottom half of the suit was black around the thigh, juniper green with turtle skin design around the knee to the lower leg, hunter green combat boots, black goggles with lime green lenses, and a pine green hooded scarf around his shoulders.

Queen Bee’s outfit was a yellow long sleeve kevlar short sundress with the top half having 3 back v-shaped stripes around the waist and forearms, the skirt part of the dress was a kevlar silk-like material with the design of honeycombs, black kevlar leggings, black thigh-high heeled boots with 3 v-shaped yellow design on the top half of the boots, her hair gained three black stripes to go with her blond hair with a black ribbon acting like the bee’s antenna, and her eye mask was yellow with honeycomb design with black outlining the honeycombs.

Neige Lapin’s (Claude) outfit was a baby blue kevlar skin-tight bodysuit with a black turtleneck with a white cotton ball attached, a white suit vest with two tails with a cotton ball attached at the tail bone of the suit vest, the suit vest also has twin pockets at the stomach part, he has white gloves that end around his wrist with Lapis blue circles on the wrist of the gloves, white knee-high boots with sapphire blue bunny paws on the bottom of the boots and Lapis blue circles on the top part of the boots, a blue tophat with white rabbit ears, which have a black lining, and are baby blue on the insides. His hair gained dark blue stripes and his mask is  blue at the top, and white at the bottom, and has small sapphire-colored circles at the corners of the eyes.

Viperion’s outfit was a kevlar a teal and cyan skin-tight bodysuit with no sleeves, black knee-high boots, black glave that end around the palm. Teal and cyan arm bracers, Teal and Cyan hooded gaiter mask, his eye mask was teal on the top, cyan on the bottom, black outlining the eyes, with fang right below the eyes, and the entire outfit has a snake texture design. His eyes change from aqua to green as does his hair highlights.

Ryuko’s outfit was red kevlar stirrup pants with a black dragons tail wrapped around both legs and combining around the waist with gold outlining the tail, black short boots with a dragons skin texture being outlined on them by the color red, a red long sleeve shirt with a tail formed to mimic a dragons tail with the bottom of the tail being outlined with gold, black gloves the end on the forearms before wrapping around the upper arms, a black collar/turtleneck, the dragon tails that combined around the waist continue to the chest area where it curves around the symbol containing the images that represent the three elements she controls, she has four red dragon-like horns with yellow tips with black outlining, and she wears a red mask around her eyes with yellow and black outlining at the base of the sides. Her eyes also become golden with yellow scleras.

Cheval’s outfit was a white kevlar sleeveless skintight suit, brown fingerless gloves that end around his upper arm, brown thigh-high boots with a black horseshoe print on the bottom of the boots, the glasses were black with coffee brown lenses, his hair was turned silver with light brown tips styled in multiple braided locks that are tied back, he has brown horse ears with black outlining, he has two wings that appear to come from the tops of the boots, brown on the sides of the suit, and a brown horseshoe design on his chest. 

Soullo (Sabrina) outfit was gray tai chi pants, black knee-high boots with a thick pink horizontal stripe, a gray turtleneck with a black collar, a gray short sleeve hooded cape cloak coat with pink outlining the edges of the hood and coat, black gloves that are a little below her elbows and have a thick pink horizontal stripe at the end, gray mouse ears appearing ontop her head with pink on the inside with black outlining, and the mask is gray at the top and pink with a black border at the bottom.

Tormenta (Nyx) outfit was a white strapless dress with three red ruffles making the skirt with blue lace creating clouds and lightning bolt designs, a blue lightning bolt accessory in the upper center of her dress below her neck, black thigh-high boots with blue shoelaces, white ring style fingerless gloves that end around the wrist with blue and red lace, her hair was black with blue and red highlights and is in a long braid, white hooded gaiter mask with blue and red lace creating lightning designs on either side of the hood, and her eyes get a golden outline around her pupils. 

“Okay you not having an eye mask is so unfair,” Viperion said as he glared toward Tormenta

Tormenta rolled her eyes before heading to Ladybug and Nuit’s balcony with the rest following her. Behind Marinette and Felix’s home was a forest that led to the city part of Paris, they all jumped on to the trees at the entrance of the forest. They each had a smirk or smile as they stared at the forest, each one of them stretching and getting ready for the race. 

“READY!” Nyx shouted

“YEAH!”

“ALRIGHT, REMEMBER THE GOAL IS THE TOWER,” Nyx yelled as they each got on a running stance or continued to stare ahead, “READY, SET, GO!”

Each one of them started running and jumping and laughing as they raced. Halfway through the race Ladybug and Bee activated their wings, Ryuko activated wind dragon, Tormenta activated her storm cloud and started flying with it. In the end, the winner was Soullo by using division and using birds to reach the top of the tower while the others were too busy sabotaging each other. They all stood or sat on top of the Eiffel Tower leaning against each other and holding each other. 

“Happy 10th-anniversary guys,” Ladybug said with a smile on her face

“Happy 10th anniversary” everyone responded

They all continued to look toward the city and reveled in how beautiful it is.


End file.
